Des Assassins et des bugs
by Transmer
Summary: Nous sommes des Assassins. Depuis des siècles nous guidons l'humanité dans l'ombre. Pourtant, certains jours, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


Des Assassins et des bugs

Auteur : Transmer

Disclaimer : Assassin's Creed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : oui, je trouve que les jeux Ubisoft contiennent beaucoup de bugs, c'est un fait. Cependant, ceci est à prendre à la rigolade, et c'est dans cet esprit que je l'ai écris, ce n'est en aucun cas un coup de gueule envers une société qui conçoit des jeux excellents.

Résumé :

Nous somme des Assassins. Depuis des siècles nous guidons l'humanité dans l'ombre. Pourtant, certains jours, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

Chapitre 01 : Assassin Céleste

Je m'appelle Ezio Auditore da Firenze et je suis un Assassin.

Plus exactement, un Assassin en mauvaise posture...

En effet, je me trouve coincé... en plein ciel.

Mais revenons sur les circonstances de ce léger problème. Je me trouvait à l'extrême sud de Rome, à cheval, et j'essayais de relever un petit challenge : voler cinq chevaux de suite sans mettre pied à terre. Je venais de réquisitionner le deuxième de ces chevaux, en plantant au passage ma lame dans la gorge de son propriétaire. En suivant la route de campagne sur laquelle je me trouvais, je vis arriver ma troisième victime. Un sourire de prédateur sexuel entendant la sonnerie de fin des classes naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je plaçais mon ancien et mon futur destrier côte à côte. D'un bond, je saute à la gorge du garde, lame au clair...

Et la, c'est le drame. je me retrouve figé entre les deux chevaux, les bras levés et les genoux fléchis comme lors d'une chute et je me met mystérieusement à prendre de la hauteur, petit à petit. J'ai beau essayer, je ne peux que tenter de me raccrocher au vide ou regarder mon ascension, avec ou sans la vision de mes ancêtres.

Dans un premier temps, je trouvais cela amusant. J'avais une vue magnifique sur Rome et je pensais que bientôt le phénomène mystique cesserait, me permettant de retomber sur mon cheval et son cavalier. Mais non, rien à faire, je continuais désespérément de m'élever, comme rappelé à lui par un éventuel Dieu. Et ça n'intriguais personne, même pas ce satané garde qui, toujours en vie, s'en allait tranquillement...

N'empêche, si Léonardo me voyait, il réagirait lui, mais pas très bien. Dire qu'il a passé sa vie à construire des machines qui permettent à peine de planer à quelques mètres du sol alors que son ami, sans rien avoir fait ou demandé, se retrouve à flirter avec les étoiles.

Cependant, maintenant, je ne m'amuse plus du tout. Je continue toujours de m'élever, ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure et je ne sais pas comment redescendre. Même me laisser tomber, je ne peux pas. Et puis de toute façon, je n'y tiens pas. Vu la hauteur, je n'ose imaginer l'atterrissage. J'imagine que l'on me retrouverait éparpillé dans toute la ville. Peut-être même qu'un morceau ou deux iraient jusqu'à Florence... Une mort qui manque de charme, quoiqu'elle simplifierait l'inhumation : un bocal à anchois suffirait en guise de tombeau... Bine sûr, il serait anonyme, comment pourrait-on reconnaître de la bouillie d'Assassin tombé du ciel ? Oui, ce n'est clairement pas une mort enviable. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une option réalisable actuellement.

Sauf que la seule option réalisable actuellement, c'est d'attendre de mourir de faim, de soif ou de vieillesse en continuant de monter vers les étoiles...

Quelle triste fin pour un Auditore...

- ...smond... Desmond !

Bien que semblant venir de très loin, les hurlements de Rebecca parvinrent tant bien que mal au cerveau de la nouvelle recrue des Assassins. La seconde d'après il fut littéralement arraché de l'Animus par les trois autres. Totalement perdu, il se laissa porter jusqu'à une chaise où Lucy lui braqua une lampe dans les yeux. Il commença à retrouver ses esprits, du moins assez pour constater que la blonde était morte d'inquiétude, que Shaun le regardait comme s'il était déjà mort et que Rebecca était en plein affolement, la question étant de savoir si la cause de cet affolement était Desmond lui-même ou l'Animus qui semblait mal en point aussi.

Quand il lui sembla avoir retrouvé l'intégralité de ses sens, l'ancien barman se leva, doucement et fit trois pas pour vérifier son équilibre. Le trio de rats de laboratoire le fixaient, l'air grave.

- Euh... vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oh, rien, juste un bug dans la matrice, répondit du tac au tac l'historien qui semblait déjà rassuré de voir que Desmond puisse toujours formuler une question sensée.

-Un bug dans l'Animus plutôt. Mon bébé est mort ! Assassin !

- Ma chère Rebecca, c'était le but, que Desmond soit un Assassin...

- Mais pas qu'il zigouille mon bébé !

Lucy interrompit les deux comique avant que leur engueulade du jou... de l'heure ne dégénère.

- Shaun, Rebecca, silence. Desmond, reviens t'asseoir, je doit t'ausculter. Je vous signale à tous que ce qui vient de se passer est grave !

Le silence qui suivit intrigua Desmond, qui obéit docilement à la blonde. Pour lui, l'expérience qu'il avait vécu n'avait rien de grave, c'était juste bizarre.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de grave, mis-à-part que Rebecca m'en veuille d'avoir planté sa machine ?

- L'Animus à bugé avec ton esprit à l'intérieur, je doit vérifier que ton intégrité psychique n'est pas altérée...

- C'est sûr, ça serait dommage qu'il soit devenu encore plus idiot, notre cobaye...

- Shaun !

Ainsi Lucy lui fit passer quelques tests de base tels que compter jusqu'à 20, réciter l'alphabet, effectuer des calculs élémentaires ou encore se remémorer des souvenirs en détails. Lorsqu'elle parut convaincue de sa santé mentale, elle le laissa tranquille pour voir avec Rebecca les dégâts subit par l'Animus. Shaun quand à lui avait repris son travail, ne pouvant aider les fils.

Voyant l'état d'affolement total de la brune, Desmond s'approcha des filles.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, le rassura Lucy, c'est la machine qui a eu un dysfonctionnement, tu n'y es pour rien. Quand à savoir d'où ça vient, aucune idée.

- Et l'Animus est dans quel état ?

- On a dû le débrancher pour régler le problème. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a pas aimé, sans doute plus que toi. Après, j'ai juste à vérifier qu'il fonctionne de nouveau correctement. Pour le moment, considère-le comme non-sécurisé.

Voyant l'état émotionnel de la brune, Lucy essaya de la calmer.

- Ça va aller, Rebecca, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, c'est le principal.

- Si par « homme » tu entends Desmond, je dis que ça n'aurais pas été une grosse perte !

- Shaun !

Se rappelant d'un détail survenu pendant le bug, Desmond demanda à Lucy s'ils pouvaient discuter seul à seule.

Revenu dans le bureau de Mario, la blonde se tourna vers le barman.

-Un soucis, Desmond ?

-Une question, plutôt. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai ressenti les pensées, la réaction d'Ezio concernant le bug ?

-Sûrement un conflit de personnalité. Si ça reste marginal, il ne devrais pas y avoir de soucis. Dans le doute, préviens-moi de tout ce qu'il t'arrive au niveau mental qui te paraisse bizarre, même si ça te semble être un détail. En attendant qu'on répare, tu peux aller faire un tour, prendre l'air. Ça te feras du bien, je pense...

Bien que romancée, cette anecdote m'est réellement arrivée. J'essayais d'accomplir le succès Grand Theuft au Trot quand Ezio s'est pris pour Jésus retournant au ciel. Par curiosité, j'ai remis le marqueur sur ma position, pour voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur il monterais. J'ai passé les 10 000 unités (mètres ou pieds, ça change pas grand chose) avant de redémarrer le jeu. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se demandent, à l'éxtérieur de Rome il y a un petit bout de paysage et après, du gris, beaucoup de gris. Et à 10 000 mètre/pieds, on vois plus que le ciel, et du gris en bas.

Bon, je sais pas si ce truc à fait rire une autre personne que moi mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce p'tit bug qui, moi, m'a bien fait rire. Mis à part que j'ai mon succès à refaire m'enfin, c'est pas un drame.

J'éspère avoir la (mal)chance d'écrire d'autres chapitres sur d'autres bugs qui en vallent le coup mais ça, seul l'avenir le dira...


End file.
